The Chocolate Affair
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus loves chocolate. Always has, always will. But on Angelina Johnson's birthday, he loved it in a whole different way. SEX. MATURE. ONESHOT. RLAJ. For Decimare.


**The Chocolate Affair**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex of a quasi-weird nature) and UNDERAGE (though consensual) SEX!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **more smut from Decimare punched out by me for your reading pleasure. Or pleasure reading, as the case may be. So sit back, relax, and here we go! Cheers!!

XXX

"Excellent work Angelina," Remus Lupin said softly, as he passed out the homework he had marked at the end of the lesson to his sixth years. Angelina Johnson beamed up at him, and he tried to ignore the slight tightening in the front of his trousers.

It was _wrong_ to have sexual relations with a student. Wrong. But were fantasies of it just as bad? Well they certainly wouldn't have him sacked, or carted off to Azkaban, or worse… So…no? Excellent.

The bell rang, and the students hastily packed their things away, talking and chattering away, and leaving his classroom. Remus was exhausted. He wanted to go up to his rooms, flop onto his bed, and gorge himself on chocolate. Then possibly think about gorging himself upon chocolate of an entirely different nature, and have a nice good wank. Or two. Sirius, who had always claimed he'd had an affair with chocolate, would have loved to see it.

What he didn't expect, when he looked up from putting his own things into his bag, was to see Angelina Johnson standing in front of his desk, holding a small-ish box and smiling attractively. "Can I help you with something Miss Johnson?" he asked kindly, trying to avoid thinking about just what he'd like to help her with. Getting out of her clothes was a definite option…NO!

"It's my birthday Professor. I'm seventeen now." Remus smiled, though he still wasn't getting the point.

"Happy birthday then."

She smiled, and put the box on his desk. "I got these, but I really don't like chocolates all that much, so I was wondering…" She looked down at the grin faltered slightly. "It's just I heard from some people you really liked chocolate, so…"

Remus refrained from doing an excited little jog. Free chocolate! The best freaking kind of them all!! "I'm flattered," he said, accepting the box. "Thank you, I'll enjoy these. I do _love_ chocolate."

Her smile returned full power, and now Remus' pants were definitely a little too tight around the crotch. "Great!"

She stood there a moment longer, seeming to steel herself to ask something else, and Remus sat patiently on the edge of his desk. When no more words were forthcoming however, he said softly, "Angelina? Was there something else…?"

She stepped closer, into Remus' personal bubble. "How much do you like chocolate Professor?" she murmured huskily.

Remus swallowed thickly. "I…er…that's…a lot," he croaked.

She moved even closer, and the space between them was negligible now. Just enough air for the wind to sneak through. But there wasn't wind inside…that was preposterous… Wow, Remus thought to himself, I am definitely losing it.

"That's good," she purred softly. "Because…" her teeth sunk into her bottom lip seductively and his pants were definitely too tight now. "I have some other chocolates I think you should try."

Remus watched with rapt fascination as she reached up, and pulled her tie off, unbuttoning her shirt. And oh Merlin, she wasn't wearing a bra… Remus gulped now, and tried to look away, but the sight of her dark-hued nipples, stiff in the slightly cool air outside her shirt confines and the cocoa coloured globes of her breasts held him entranced. Only one word streaked through his consciousness. _Chocolate_…

"Will you try my chocolates Professor?" she asked softly, into his ear.

Coherent thought, let alone speech, was impossible for Remus by then, so in answer, her merely gripped her chin gently, and pulled her mouth to his. She tasted better than even his sex-deprived brain could have imagined, all sweet and complex, almost better than chocolate itself.

He pulled her closer, kissing down her neck, his pale, long fingered hands on her dark flesh, shaping and molding her breasts, thumbs flicking over her taut nipples. "Mmm…" he murmured. Angelina's breath came in little pants, and when Remus' mouth closed around her nipple, pushing the rough surface of his tongue over it, sucking it, her head lolled backward and she gasped.

Remus pulled away. Classrooms were not good places for sex. He took her hand and, completely forgetting his bag and the box of sweets, pulled her up the small flight of step into his personal office, and then back, into his quarters.

Angelina giggled as he laid her on his bed, mouth latching firmly back onto one of her nipples. His fingers were nimble as he pulled her skirt and knickers down over her hips in a single movement, tossing them aside. She removed her shirt fully.

Remus' own clothes were hastily, and slightly clumsily removed, until their skin slid over one another's, hot mouths meeting and tongues warring for dominance, hands exploring greedily. He slid down her delightfully Quidditch-toned body, kissing as he went, licking and nipping, making the youth beneath him wriggle and moan, begging for more.

He chuckled huskily and deep into her hip as she spread her legs. He kissed downward, over her pussy, teasing her clit with a crooked little grin firmly in place. Angelina giggled and moaned simultaneously. Remus felt his cock twitch at the sound. His tongue passed hotly over her womanhood, tasting her as far as it could reach, and the young woman beneath him arched, moaning lustily.

His tongue played over her clit for several long breaths and gasps of pleasure before he kissed his way back up, pausing to taste her nipples once more, and then up her neck. His mouth met hers and she kissed him ravenously. Remus smiled (as much as is possible) and kissed back.

They parted for air and Remus poised the head of his cock to her entrance. His conscience, which he had been resolutely ignoring to this point, finally registered. "Are you-?"

She smiled and shook her head. Remus kissed her again, lazily and slow, and slid his cock in one lusty thrust, to the hilt into her quivering pussy. Angelina groaned deeply into Remus' mouth as Remus lifted her leg over his hip. There would be no more pleasant torture now…

He slid out nearly completely, slowly and tantalizingly, and she tried to hold him in, and then he slammed back into her fast, ripping a little yelp-like sound from her larynx. "Fuck, baby…Remus moaned, sliding out once more and delving back sharp and fast. "You're so fucking good…"

Angelina bit her lip as he thrust in and out several times in quick succession before reverting to his former, slower movements. She gasped. "Please…Professor…Remus."

Remus looked at her, a small smile curving his lips and in his gaze. "Angelina." He pulled out slower than ever, and then caught her mouth with his own, thrusting deep, and slamming in and out of her like a man possessed. She gasped in time with his thrusting, and he picked up his pace, their rhythm flawless. His fingers gripped the luscious curves of chocolaty skin at her hip, and Angelina's hands spayed across his back, gripping and clinging for dear life.

She was tight and hot and wet around him, and he felt his orgasm cresting. He pounded her harder still, and she moaned and cried, and when his thumb rubbed over her clit, her hips bucked wildly, impaling herself on his length completely, and ecstasy ripped through her. Electricity shot through her nerve endings and her nipples stiffened under Remus' hot mouth and she clenched around the hard length of his cock.

Remus felt her squeezing him, spasming with every delicious wave of pleasure, and lost himself to a myriad of heat and colour and numb, satisfying bliss. He milked himself completely and pulled out as she shuddered her last hump over pleasure and fell, coated in a thin veil of sweat, beside her.

They lie there, panting with the feeling, tingles crawling up their bodies to their brains, and tried catching their breaths. After several long moments, Angelina turned and curled into Remus' side. He smirked and put an arm lazily around her.

"That was…" she began, but paused and shook her head. Remus smiled at her.

"Yeah."

Angelina sighed and sat up, unabashed in her nakedness. "Quidditch practice," she said in an expressionless voice. It was neither good nor bad. It just…was. Remus nodded.

She dressed purposefully, smiling up at his from under her lashes now and then, and he laid, partially exposed and unashamed, head in hand, watching her. She finger combed her hair and started toward the door. "Happy Birthday Angelina." It carried clear and soft across the room as her hand touched the doorknob.

She smiled over her shoulder. "Oh, my birthday isn't for two weeks, I just couldn't wait." And with a little wave, she departed.

Remus chuckled to himself, and threw off the covers, standing and putting on his robe, belting it tightly. His slippers were soft on the stairs down to his classroom as he retrieved his bag and the chocolates.

Once he was back in his quarters, he waved his wand at the radio, and opened the box. Ooh, and lovely assortment of milk, white and (his favourite) dark chocolates. He popped one into his mouth, tasting its velvety creaminess. The radioman's voice was soft and rich like Remus' chocolate. "And now for all you groovy cats out there, a little bit of Ebony and Ivory..."

Remus smirked and helped himself to another dark chocolate.

XXX

**Author's Note: **and that's that. YAY! Review? Pretty please? With (giggle) chocolate on top? :D Hope you enjoyed! Cheers!


End file.
